A Date With Lucius Malfoy
by lover-of-potions
Summary: This is a look at the romance between Ms. Black and Mr. Malfoy before their marriage. Set after their graduation from Hogwarts, before the first war.


All characters belong to J.K Rowling!

This story is complete but can be expanded depending on reviews..

REVIEW PLEASE

* * *

Narcissa sat in her room staring into her mirror. She knew Lucius would be here in an hour. She was already washed and her hair was dried she just needed to pin it back and find something to wear. Someone knocked on her door.

"Cissy open up, its Bella."

She hadn't seen Bella recently since she married. She felt like she was an only child since her sister Andromeda left their family for _"another"_ and Bellatrix moved out with her husband. This was quite a surprise.

"Come in!"

She knew Bella would of walked in whether she wanted her to or not.

"I heard about your hot date with Luce tonight."

"It's not a hot date, we're going on a carriage ride around town, then having a snack in the park by the lake, under the moon light and his name is Lucius not Luce."

"Sounds sexy to me. Anyways give him a kiss for me. You defiantly chose a good looking one."

Narcissa grabbed her pillow and whipped it at her sister. She really was being crude now.

"I see you haven't found anything to wear yet. You keep working on your hair, let me pick something out." Continued Bellatrix.

"Fine but nothing to tarty. Something with a decent cut."

"You're no fun!"

Bella was always good at picking out the perfect outfit that showed off Narcissa's thin figure, yet not to revealing. She pulled out a short black dress that laced up at the back. It was strapless like a corset with green accents at the bottom of the hemline and along the bodice. It tied up all the way down the back with a silk tie and tied into a neat knot right below her waistline. The dress fell just below knee length and she had a green shawl that wrapped around her arms. It was nice and light for summer weather.

Her hair was pinned up at the back of her head with a few strands hanging down the front. She wore a necklace with a large green gem that matched the rest of the outfit and a pair of low-heeled shoes. She figured if she was going to a park, she wanted some thing she could walk in.

"O.K turn. Perfect! Now he won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"Bella!"

"Cissy, are you almost done up there? Mr. Malfoy is here, waiting in the salon." Their mother yelled.

"Oh dear, he must of came early." Said Narcissa. She took one last look into the mirror and walked out of the room with her sister. Bellatrix said she wanted to walk down first, so she could see her sister's grand entrance. Lucius stood at the bottom of the staircase as Bellatrix walked down.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Bella, behave yourself." Her mother snapped.

Bellatrix smirked and winked at Lucius. Lucius thought that Bella was very beautiful but lacked the grace of her sister. She would make a better companion then a spouse. He didn't want to have to tame his future wife and keep her in line. He was an old fashioned man to some degree.

Narcissa began to descend the stairs. Lucius couldn't help but smile.

"Good evening, Lucius. You look lovely this afternoon."

"The same to you."He grabbed her dainty hand and lightly kissed it. "The carriage waits outside."

Narcissa gave her mother and sister a hug and kiss before she was escorted outside. Little waves of excitement danced around the spot where Lucius placed his hand on her lower back. He helped her into the open carriage and followed her in. There was blanket for the cool night air.

The carriage took off down the driveway.

"You warm enough?"

"Oh yes, thank you."

He found her hand and held it in his. It gave her butterflies and she looked the other way while she smiled at the innocent gesture.

"So how does it feel to be out of Hogwarts?" Lucius asked.

"Oh lovely, its such a liberating feeling knowing I can do magic at home but I'm afraid I'm not going to see my friends again. I'm going to miss it, it was like a second home."

"Yes I understand what you mean but don't worry, I think you'll see all your friends again soon."

"What have you been up to lately? You've been out of Hogwarts for a year now."

" Oh yes, well nothing that exciting. Trying to gain a place in the ministry of magic. Rather boring stuff."

Narcissa turned to look at Lucius with a sympathetic look, "Don't be modest. Nothing you do is boring."

Lucius placed his hand on her cheek, "I love the blue in your eyes. Who did you inherit it from, was it your father? I know your mother and sisters have dark eyes."

Narcissa's cheeks were beginning to turn pink under Lucius's hand. She never thought he would have noticed her eyes, especially compared to the rest of her family. " Yes I was the only one who inherited my father's features."

Everyone use to always notice her sisters first. Their features were darker and more powerful. Narcissa always found that she blended better in the background. Bella always enjoyed being the centre of attention and An was always the sweet one who entertained. She really did miss her sister even if she betrayed her.

Lucius must of realized he said something wrong. His occlumensy wasn't very good yet but he could see the worried look on her face. He then remembered that her sister Andromeda recently left the family, so he decided to change the subject.

"I always thought you were better looking than the rest of them."

"What?"

He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered clearly, "I always thought you were the most beautiful."

Her stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster and she let out a small gasp. His breath was warm against the side of her neck. She was afraid to move and didn't know what to say other than, "Thank you."

He let out a small laugh. His voice was always velvety and rich- he could seduce her with his voice alone.

"We're almost at the park, I can see the lake."

She snapped back into reality, over to her right was the lake shimmering from the moonlight. The carriage slowly came to a halt. She could see a tree in the distance by the lake. Underneath was a picnic basket with a folded blanket.

Lucius stepped out first and helped Narcissa to the ground. The carriage then rolled off into the distance, until they needed to go home. They walked together off the gravel road unto the grass. Narcissa had been wrong to think that even a small heel could walk through grass.

Apparently the soil was wet and soft. She tried walking as fast as she could while not falling. Lucius was a few feet ahead, oblivious to the fact his date was falling behind until he realized he was walking alone.

He spun around to see Narcissa slightly stumbling over the grass. He walked briskly back to her and scooped her up in his arm.

"Lucius this is not necessary. I am much to heavy for you to lift and awkward."

"Don't be silly darling, you weigh nothing and if we want to actually get to our destination before the carriage returns, I think this is the best way."

Narcissa began to openly laugh. She really didn't mind that he was carrying her; it was actually charming and romantic. She just felt guilty for the hassle.

He laid her on the blanket, and stood back to get a full view of her beauty. He noticed how her dress clung to her curves, covering everything yet revealing so much.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Narcissa questioned.

"You may not."

"Pardon?"

Lucius gave a playful smile. She loved it when he smiled, especially for her. He never revealed his emotions in public, or in front of people he didn't trust. He decided to sit down though, before she felt to uncomfortable. He took off his jacket, to reveal a white blouse, covered by a black vest with gold buttons. He sat so close to her that she could feel his light blouse brushing against her arm. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Lucius summoned some champagne from the picnic basket and poured some glasses. They sipped in the moonlight. As the bottle began to empty, she began to feel heavier. Lucius assumed she would be feeling tipsy and so moved her more in front of him so she was leaning back against his chest. His hand rested lightly on the side of her ribs. He could feel her breathing. Her hair smelled like jasmine.

"Are you having an alright time?"

"Oh yes, wonderful."

He kissed the top of her head. "Good."

She wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol, or her attraction growing towards Mr. Malfoy, but the longer the night went on, the more she craved his touch. She could feel his fingers playing with her dress. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the feeling of his fingers. He noticed her eyes were closed and brushed his other hand against her cheek. Her skin was extremely soft. She began to grin and looked up into his eyes.

He leaned over, lowering her to the blanket with his one arm wrapped around her back. With his other hand, he slipped it behind her neck while he kissed her tenderly on the lips. She brought one hand up against his cheek and brushed her thumb against his cheekbone. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her again. Their kisses began to get more urgent and forceful.

His tongue began to tickle her lips until they parted. He began to tease her by only placing his tongue in deep enough to touch the tip of hers but she had a few tricks of her own. On the third time, she closed her lips and sucked on the tip of his tongue. He clenched his fist behind her back and into her hair.

She couldn't help but feel slightly proud of herself, but it was his time to surprise Narcissa by claiming her tongue with his. During the rush of the passion, he lowered her completely to the blanket still supporting her neck and had his chest pressed against hers. His hand slowly crept up her side and cupped one of her breast. She gasped at the unexpected feeling.

He was about to pull away, in case he offended her, but she placed her hand over top of his. He continued to squeeze and caress over top of her dress. He slowly lowered his hand, until it reached her thigh and began to slide it under her dress. She bent her knees for better access until they heard the carriage riding back over the gravel path.

Lucius groaned and looked at his pocket watch. It was exactly 10.30 pm and they had a 30 mins carriage ride back home. He slowly pushed himself back up and helped her sit up. He watched as she fixed her hair, helping with a few strands that she might have missed then he smoothed his hair back down.

They straightened themselves up and he carried her back to the carriage. On the way back home she snuggled closer to him. She always felt so small and protected in his arms. When they arrived back at the Black Manor, he walked her to the door and gave her a long passionate kiss goodbye.

She went to open the door but her mother got to it first. Lucius guided Narcissa back in and went to take her mother's hand to thank her for allowing him to take her daughter out but she said, "Mr. Malfoy, please come join us for a glass of wine in the parlor." Before waiting for his answer, she turned around and walked back out the main lobby.

Narcissa looked up at Lucius with one eyebrow raised. Lucius could only look back down and shrug. It was the first time Mrs. Black welcomed one of her dates back into the house. It must be a sign of her approval.


End file.
